


I Need A Forrest Fire

by DepressedCarrot



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Camp Campbell, David and Max - Freeform, Neglect, Oneshot, dadvid, max's parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedCarrot/pseuds/DepressedCarrot
Summary: Max's parents never show up to collect him at the end of summer, they never cared about him.But David cares and he's not planning on letting anyone hurt Max ever again.Will Max finally find the home he deserves?





	I Need A Forrest Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you all enjoy this 'dadvid' oneshot. I didn't see very many around so I thought it was needed! 
> 
> If you want to make any comics or whatever using the content in this fic be sure to tag me on Tumblr because I'd love to see them!  
> (@TrashcanCarrot)
> 
> Enjoy! (DON'T CRY!)

There was a harrowing silence spread across Camp Campbell, the kind of silence that followed nightmares. A gentle breeze rocked through camp and carefully tapped onto the tents of the young campers.

Everyone inside of their tents were quietly tucked away, ready to be waken up for a day worth of camp activities poorly planned by their camp counsellors. 

Everyone was asleep apart from Max. 

Max couldn’t possibly go back to sleep after the night he had experienced. The voices inside of his mind hammered away, reminding him of his past. 

He furrowed his eyebrows as he stared upwards towards the top of the tent slowly swaying in the wind. There was nothing more to do other than to watch the fabric as he waited for the other campers to wake up. 

It wasn’t the first morning that Max had woken up before everyone else. In fact, Max was the first one to wake up every single morning. He must have spent over an hour with his thoughts before-

“Good morning campers! Who’s ready for another fun filled day at Camp Campbell?” David’s cheery voice echoed through the camp, instantly waking up the remainder of the sleeping campers.

Even though Max was the first one to wake up he wouldn’t allow anyone to take his privatised time with his mind away from him. He made sure to pull his blue hoodie over his head to cover the ‘Camp Campbell’ shirt he was forced to wear. 

Every single day started the same. Every single day was filled with unconvincing activities and awful nutrition. Every single day was filled with David’s smile. Every single day was the fucking same. 

Max was stuck in a constant loop. A living hell his own parents had forced him to attend for a whole summer before being carted back into school. He couldn’t quite place his finger on what was worse, being stuck at home with his parents or being stuck at camp with people like David. 

But as much as Max hated the loop he appreciated the routine that had been set into place. Compared to his life at home, life at camp was as close as Max was going to get to contentment.

Max had managed to make friends over the summer and he somewhat liked keeping the company of people such as Nikki and Neil. Max appreciated how neither of them dug too deep into the young boy's past. 

At summer camp Max was able to become anyone he truly wanted to be, unfortunately he couldn't figure out a strong enough persona to lead his everyday battle. 

A plain and empty shell with nothing but sadness inside. A ten year old shouldn't have been feeling the way he was but unfortunately he didn't have a lot of choice. Max couldn't help but suck negativity out of everything as if he was addicted to the feeling through no fault of his own.

With summer coming to a close it was nearly time for all of the campers to return home and continue with their educational needs. 

“It's been a fun year, campers! I hope that everyone has a great time at school and I can't wait to see you all again next year!” David waved, attempting not to cry from the pain of leaving his squadron to defend themselves. 

It was the inevitable that less than half of the current campers would return again the next year but David liked to be hopeful on the subject. Every single year of camp was special and David always made sure to remember each and every one of the campers who had impacted his work. 

Camp Campbell meant everything to David and making sure everyone had a good time there meant even more. 

As children bounced around their suitcases and rucksacks they had packed Gwen and David stood and watched over them all. Each and every camper was filled with leftover energy from the camp, excited to go back home to tell everyone about their experiences. 

David glanced over to a single camper without a hint of a smile on his face, sat on the edge of his suitcase sulking. 

Max didn't want to converse with the other kids around him. He had even managed to throw Nikki and Neil off by grunting at them in order to make the pair disappear from his sight. Max wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone, especially people he had become slightly attached to over the summer. 

“What's got you down, Max? Are you going to miss camp?” David grinned as he crouched down towards Max sat on top of his suitcase waiting patiently for his parents to arrive to collect him. 

Max chewed the inside of his mouth as he buried his hands deeper into the pockets of his hoodie. 

David couldn't help but wonder what was going on through the young boy's mind. David knew that when he was younger he had enjoyed camp so much he continued to go until he was too old, it was only then he could become a camp counselor himself. 

“Go away, David.” Max gritted his teeth, not wanting to bare any emotions. 

David was quick to catch the hint after spending his entire summer with Max. 

David brushed the front of his shirt as he stood back up to join Gwen. Gwen was ready to question the exchange between her colleague and a camper but she knew too well the result of each and every one of David and Max's conversations. 

The camp counsellors stood and watched as every single child suddenly got scooped up and taken away by their parents. Simple goodbyes were exchanged throughout the hour, nobody was truly willing to make a scene despite their summer connections. 

A lot of the kids had managed to enjoy themselves at camp which was surprising considering their original attitudes towards the foreign place. 

David bit his lip as he placed his hands on his hips and glanced towards Gwen with concern in his expression. 

“Maybe they just got the date mixed up?” 

Gwen scratched her neck as she looked towards the remaining child sat all alone with nobody but themselves and their suitcase for company. All of the other children had left. 

“I'll give them a call.” Gwen confirmed before spinning on her heel and heading back towards the camp to make a quick phone call with the parents of the forgotten child. 

David stalked his way slowly over to the lost child sat on top of the suitcase, hugging his legs for his own protection. 

David sat himself down onto a rock extremely close to the placement of the suitcase. Close enough to speak to the kid without invading his personal space and not too far away that they couldn't converse at all. 

“I'm sure they'll be here so-” 

“Don't you fuckin’ get it? They're not coming!” Max suddenly barked with a sudden crack in his voice. He slowly placed his head back onto his knees as he continued to screw his eyes up as much as possible. 

David twiddled his thumbs together at the sight of the unhappy camper. He had never dealt with anyone quite like Max before, the young boy was a lot more complex than he had ever imagined. 

“I'm sorry, Max. I wish there was something I could do.” David sighed loudly, frustrated with his inability to spread positivity towards the boy.

Max wiped his tears against his blue hoodie sleeve, etching a streak of darkness into the material. 

“It's not your fault.” Max mumbled, not wanting to blame David for everything that had happened to him throughout his life. 

David had only ever tried to help him, something that his parents would never have even bothered with. 

As much as Max wanted to despise David's happy moods and kindness there was nothing that he loved more. The warmness he felt through just being in the presence was more than he had ever felt in the coldness of his own parents’ radius. 

At the beginning of camp Max wanted to run away but now he wanted nothing more than to stay away from his parents as long as possible. 

Nobody liked being the last kid to be picked up from anything whether it was soccer practice or music lessons. But nobody liked being the last kid to be picked up from summer camp. 

“I can wait with you if you like?” David offered as he patiently waited for an answer from the distraught boy. 

Max silently nodded his head, not wanting to crack out any inaudible words to help conceal his watery eyes. 

David pressed his lips together in a thin line, hurt by Max's overwhelming emotions. There was nothing David could do to help him other than try his hardest to be there for the boy. 

Max was no longer completely afraid of showing his sensitive side. With all of the other kids far away from the camp Max was about to let loose within his only safe place. David was suited to listen to whatever Max had to say and Max knew it all too well. 

David watched the trees above sway from side to side in the slight breeze as they lead the road out of the camp. With no sign of Max's parents there was very little he could do. 

“I knew they wouldn't fuckin’ come.” Max mumbled through his gritted teeth, more frustrated with his parents than ever before.  
David perked up at the comment, intrigued by what Max had to say. 

“Does this happen...often?” David gulped at the question, not quite sure on how to phrase his words with the sensitive subject.

Max tried his hardest to avoid the question. 

“When they said I was going to summer camp they didn't give me a reason but I knew why, they just didn't want me around. They've never wanted me, I'm just one huge shitty mistake.” Max sniffed as anger against his parents fuelled every word. 

The skies broke open as a steady stream of rain fell down onto the camp, covering both David and Max. 

Everything Max was saying was the truth, his parents really did get rid of him in order to free their time up. Childcare across the summer wasn't something on their to-do list so handing their son over to a summer camp was the best option for them both. 

Max was never one of their high priority interests, there was so much more in life other than an accidental child you conceived at the age of sixteen. 

Max certainly wasn't worth their time or money. Getting rid of the child and skipping town over summer was the only way to finally escape from it all. 

Little did Max know that his mother yanking him out of the back of the car by his blue hoodie and into the hands of David was the last he would ever have seen of of her. 

He had no idea his parents would never return. 

“You're not a mistake, Max.” David smiled, attempting to make the young boy feel better under the rain. 

“I couldn't even do camp right, I screwed everything up. I don't blame them, I would have left me too.” Max sniffed once again, looking as far away from David as he possibly could. 

“You didn't mess anything up, Max. You were a special part of the group and you're always welcome here at Camp Campbell. Now and forever.” David gleamed. 

Max was partially thankful for David's enthusiasm. Being welcomed into the camp despite his attitude was more than therapeutic for him, it felt nice to finally be accepted by peer groups despite his differences to them all. 

Max began to weep uncontrollably at the sound of David’s support. Camp was the only place where he had ever felt safe and he slowly regretted his harsh tone towards the one place that kept him relatively sane. 

David wasn’t quite sure what to do as he listened to Max’s sobs, it wasn’t as if he was used to the situation that Max had been put into. Sure, David had dealt with plenty of campers who were home sick but there had never been a camper so desperate to stay away from their dysfunctional home.

“The rain's getting pretty heavy, we could always sit inside and wait? I can see if the Quartermaster could cook us up some of that hot chocolate he’s been talking about all summer!” David stood up and placed his hands onto his hips, half smiling down at Max. 

Max looked upwards at David’s suggestion, no longer embarrassed about his tears in front of his camp counsellor. Max managed a small smirk as he saw David’s goofy expression. 

The young boy quickly wiped his tears once again, the sleeves of his hoodie covered in dark patches of rain, salty tears and snot. 

Max practically slid off of his suitcase as he made his way to his feet. He reached downwards to grab the suitcase before David beat him to it, grasping a hold of the suitcase. 

Max shot David a quick glare, just because he had a sensitive moment it didn’t make him incapable of carrying his suitcase back into camp. David rapidly moved his hand away from the suitcase, allowing the boy to show his strength as he dragged it across the grass towards the mess hall. 

David held open the door as Max trundled into the mess hall with his suitcase loudly following behind as it knocked against the wood in the doorway, struggling to get through. 

Max instantly took his place at one of the tables, the usual seat he would find himself in during all of the meals he had been a part of during camp. It felt cold and empty without Nikki and Neil arguing about something ludicrous beside him. 

David paced towards the office in order to find Gwen, nervously glancing behind him to check on Max as he walked. 

David stepped into the office, making sure to linger in the doorway so he was able to keep a careful eye on the boy sat at the table tracing his finger along the grains in the old wood. 

“Gwen, I think we have a bit of a problem.” David rubbed the ends of both of his index fingers together as Gwen turned around. 

There was a heap of paperwork sat on the desk that she had fished through to find Max’s file. She was convinced that there must have been some sort of mistake but everything was clear in writing.

“Problem? No shit, David. Look at this.” Gwen opened up a singular brown file and passed it over to David. 

David quickly checked on Max over his shoulder before opening the file. 

Every single camper that had been entered into the camp had been entered for a specific purpose. For example kids such as Neil were enrolled into a science camp over the summer which due to Camp Campbell’s poor budget wasn’t what was expected, but at least Neil had a purpose for being at the camp. 

It seemed that inside of Max’s file there was nothing but his age and first name. It was clear that his parents didn’t even take enough time to write his last name or even a contact number. It was clear that Max’s parents weren’t coming no matter how much David’s happy attitude changed the mood. This was one problem that David couldn’t fix with positivity, the only way he knew how. 

“Poor little guy, what are we going to do?” David raised his eyebrows with concern. 

“I don’t know. We’re going to have to call someone, he can’t stay here.” Gwen folded over her arms as she stared out of the doorway past David and towards the young boy sighing heavily with sadness. 

“Who would we call?” 

“The police? I don’t even think it’s legal for us to keep him.” Gwen scratched the top of her head, unsure of how to unwind the situation. 

After a long summer both of the camp counsellors were looking forward to going back to their homes. Unfortunately neither of them had any sort of fancy substantial housing, only battered apartments with low rent that they could just about afford. 

“Well I’m not giving him to the police today, he’s been through too much. I couldn’t possibly imagine what Max is feeling right now. I can’t believe someone would be so cruel.” David felt a streak of red through him, a sense of anger at Max’s parents. Nobody should have been treated that way, especially not his parents. 

Max sat with wet hair at the table listening to everything that the adults had to say. They must have been stupid not to realise he could hear every single one of their pitiful words. 

Max knew the day would come in which his parents would finally ditch him. They had always been so desperate to rid themselves of the troublesome boy, he was too smart for his own good. But he had to learn to be smart and tactical when it came to living with his mom and dad, both of which were heavy drinkers with little to no interest in what their son was doing. 

Foster care had been circulating his mind for as long as he could remember but the idea of being bounced around from home to home didn't appeal to him. As much as he hated living at home with his parents, doing things on partially his own terms was refreshing rather than being passed around repeatedly. He enjoyed being settled into one environment, it saved having to start over again in somewhere new. 

“Can't Max just stay with me for tonight? I can always sleep on the couch and I have plenty of blankets he could use.” David was quick to bring up the suggestion, thinking of only the best for Max. 

Max's head suddenly perked up at the suggestion. With part of him slowly grimacing over the idea of staying at David's as the other half thought about how much he would enjoy the prospect of sleeping somewhere that wasn't a camp bed for the first time months. 

“I guess that could work.” Gwen shrugged, impressed with David's suggestion. 

As much as Gwen wanted to help out she couldn't imagine herself taking care of Max overnight. David on the other hand had been able to get closer to Max through their subtle connections over the summer. Although a lot of it included arguing, Max sometimes saw something in David that nobody else on camp did just as David saw something in Max. 

“Fantastic! I'll let our little camper know.” David grinned, excited on the prospect of potentially being able to look after Max for just another day of summer. 

Max already knew what was going on, slightly disheartened at the fact he would have to spend the night with David. If either Nikki or Neil found out about it they would never let it go. 

Luckily for Max, both Nikki and Neil were summer friends. It was highly unlikely that they would ever have been able to reconnect once everything had gone back to normal. That was if 'normal’ was still possible. 

Max watched as David approached with an awkward smile spread across his face. Max furrowed his eyebrows at the sight, he couldn't help but feel disgusted by David's unchangeable mood. 

“So Max, would you like to stay with me tonight?” David questioned. 

Max rolled his eyes. 

“The way you say it makes me want to fuckin’ kill myself.” Max sighed as he hopped off of his seat. He knew he had very little choice on the matter. 

“Don't say that, Max. It'll be fun!” David smiled, happy to see that Max was in his usual mood once again. 

“I think our definitions of 'fun’ are extremely different from one another.” Max placed one of his hands inside of his hoodie as he grabbed the suitcase with his other hand. 

Max wasn't in the mood to listen to David's speeches about happiness or some other long winded shit that Max didn't care about. He had been left by his parents and David was the only one to care enough to want to help Max out. David was his first and last resort. 

David watched as Max sulked out of the mess hall and back out into the storm, dragging his suitcase along behind him. He felt helpless, unable to do much to help Max from feeling his worst. 

Gwen watched the exchange from the other room, making sure not to say a single word as she bit onto her bottom lip. The situation was both sensitive and serious.

David didn’t bother to pack up any of his things from the camp before returning home, he knew he would be there the next day to help clean everything up. Taking Max home and keeping him safe was his number one priority. 

David hung a sign on the front of the mess hall to make sure that if Max’s parents were to swing by the camp at all they would know where to find their son. 

‘If you are Max’s parents and are here to collect him please call David!’ The sign also included a mobile phone number scrawled across the bottom. 

Max sat in the passenger seat of the car, rocking his legs back and forth for entertainment as he waited for David to join him. He folded over his arms and watched David sloppily tack up the sheet of paper on the front of the door in the heavy rain. 

David eventually joined Max in the car, brushing his wet and fallen hair out of his face before putting on his seatbelt. 

“It’s really coming down out there.” David exclaimed as he twisted the key in the ignition. 

Max pressed his lips into a thin line as he stared at the rain trickling down the window. He was internally praying that David didn’t turn on the radio only to be presented with some God awful cassette tape that had been living inside of the car for years on end. 

The young boy made sure to keep an eye out for every single car that passed hoping that with a slim amount of luck one of them could contain his parents on their way to collect him. It wouldn’t have been the first time they had been late but just over four hours was pushing it slightly. 

Max didn’t say a word through the entire journey into town, he wanted to do anything he possibly could to make David avoid speaking about the elephant in the room. None of the other campers had to suffer David’s personal life. None of the other campers had parents that were too busy to even collect their child. 

David parked outside of a small convenience store before running inside and grabbing a few of the essentials for the night ahead. He hadn’t been at home all summer which meant that any milk he had left had most certainly gone sour and even potentially burnt through the fridge door.

Max wasn’t in the mood to stroll around a store with his hands inside of his pockets watching David decide on the type of toilet roll that would be most beneficial both financially, eco friendly and on terms of comfort. 

Instead Max sat inside of the car and picked away at the skin around his fingernails. He couldn’t get the horrible thoughts of what his parents had done to him out of his head no matter how hard he tried. 

The trip to David’s apartment was longer than Max had first thought, Camp Campbell really was in the middle of nowhere. 

Max could never have denied that David had a heart made of gold. It was clear that David would have done anything for the young abandoned boy in order to keep him happy. 

David had even gone all out and brought the large meals when passing through the fast food burger joint just outside of town. David had managed to eat his burger and only half of his fries before continuing to drive on as Max held the large cup of soda with both hands, slowly slurping diet cola out of bottom. David had opted for diet and insisted on Max doing the same. 

Max held the soda closely as they finally approached a block of apartments. The rain had finally stopped but the evening had approached and with the gray clouds above it was only natural that everything was a darker shade. 

David was the first one to step out of the car, proudly spinning his keys around his finger with the hope of somewhat impressing Max. Max didn’t even notice David’s party trick as he jumped out of the car and took a look around at the low budget apartment block that David had been staying in when camp wasn’t in action. 

Max had always wondered what David did when camp wasn’t running, he never imagined it to be anything too interesting. 

“This place looks less trashy than I imagined.” Max sighed as he played with the straw poking out the top of the cup. 

“Why thank you, Max.” David grinned as he stepped over to the trunk of the car to retrieve his purchases of the day. 

Whilst David took the various amounts of basic groceries and brown paper bags; Max dragged his suitcase along behind him once again. 

When David opened the door to his apartment Max expected nothing more than 1980s wallpaper that he hadn’t bothered to change because he enjoyed the look. But Max was more than wrong. 

Everything inside of David’s apartment was relatively modern looking. There wasn’t much inside of the apartment’s living room apart from a slightly outdated television; a tape deck, a coffee table, a bookshelf and a couch. 

“Make yourself at home, Max. What’s mine is yours.” David beamed as he stepped over to the kitchen with his arm cradling the large paper bags. 

Max gently kicked the front door behind him, gaping at the inside of the apartment. He placed his suitcase by the door before wandering around the room to look for something interesting he could eventually use against David in an argument. 

Max made his way over to the television as he glanced downwards at the stand it was sat on. Underneath the television was a Nintendo Wii only making Max snort in slight puzzlement. 

The book shelf was lined with all sorts of goodies from Stephenie Meyer novels to self help books. It was clear that Max wasn’t the only one with some sort of damaged past. 

Max placed his empty soda cup onto the coffee table and climbed up onto the couch, listening to the ruffles of David in the kitchen attempting to put everything away into his near enough empty cupboards filled with nothing but a few condiments.

Even though Max had never been inside of the apartment something about it felt warm and familiar. Something about it felt like home. 

Max sat by himself in silence for longer than he could have imagined, listening to the distant noises of David fumbling around in the kitchen. Sometimes the movement was accompanied by a quiet ‘darn’ as he dropped something onto the floor or forgot an item he needed. 

By the time that David came out of the kitchen, Max had nearly fallen asleep on the couch from his exhausted day. 

“We didn’t stay in camp long enough to get hot chocolate so I thought I’d make you some here. I even added sprinkles.” David placed the mug onto a flower shaped coaster sat on the coffee table. 

Max shook himself out of his short session of daydreaming before glancing down at the warm drink that was overflowing with sugar. David certainly knew how to make things extravagant. The mug had whipped cream dripping down the edges as half a bar of chocolate stuck out of the side elegantly whilst being showered in rainbow coloured sprinkles and a couple of mini marshmallows. 

There was no telling what sort of sugar coma Max would go in after drinking the hot chocolate. 

“Woah.” Max wasn’t quite sure what else to say as he sat forward to examine the treat. 

Nobody had ever made him something of the sorts before. 

Max picked up the large drink before unashamedly taking a long sip, allowing the cream to cover his upper lip. At ten years old anything fuelled with sugar just allowed him to be a little closer to the sugary heaven he had always dreamed of. 

“I’m sorry about what happened today, Max. We can try and sort it out in the morning.” David sat down onto the couch beside the boy drinking the hot chocolate. 

Max looked forward before slowly placing the mug back down onto the table and wiping his mouth across his sleeve. 

“I don’t want to sort it out.” Max admitted as he folded over his arms, enclosing himself from the world once again. 

“Don’t you want to go home?” David placed both of his hands onto his red boney knees. 

Max thought it was a stupid question but instead of saying anything he just swayed his head from left to right. 

Just as much as Max's parents were fed up of him, he was fed up of them. Near enough his entire life had been spent in the presence of his abusive parents. They weren't abusive in the sense of bruises or deep cuts but the emotional neglect Max felt on the daily was enough to damage him for life. 

He was a young latch key kid, earning his independence a lot younger than most children. He didn't have a lot of choice, Max had never experienced what it was like to truly be a child. 

David glanced towards the coffee table as he considered all of the options for the young boy. He wanted to do everything he possibly could to help Max, even if Max didn't want his help. David was desperate to allow Max to escape from the life he had been trapped in for as long as the boy could remember. 

“You don't have to go anywhere if you don't want to. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want.” David slowly placed his hand onto Max's shoulder and for the first time, Max accepted the offer of comfort. 

Max bit his bottom lip as it shook rapidly. David's words had hit him where no one else's words had gone before. 

Max finally felt as if somebody gave a shit. David gave a shit. 

David watched Max's bottom lip tremble, he was prepared for the young boy to burst into tears once again but that wasn't a problem. David wouldn't tell a soul about the tough boy's tears. This was an exercise of trust between them both and David wasn't planning on breaking it. 

Max's heart ached at the thought of never being with his family again. It wasn't as if they were ever a family, if they were it wasn't what a family should feel like. 

Max's entire posture crumbled as his head fell onto David's lap. David's eyes widened at the action of Max falling into the shell of nothing more than a sad, lonely and traumatised boy. No child should have to endure what Max had been through. 

“Oh Max, don't be afraid. You never have to be alone, I'll always be here for you.” David lifted his arms in his own defence, not wanting to disturb the weeping boy snotting on his shorts. 

But Max didn't stop crying. Like a bottle of shaken soda that had finally exploded after years of keeping everything tucked inside Max was finally ready to let it all out and David was there to listen to every single sob. 

David had never seen Max in such a state. The boy was usually as solid as a rock, refusing to let anyone into his world. 

David slowly lifted his arm, placing it on top of Max's fluffy hair and making sure to comfort him the best he possibly could. David tried his best not to cry along with the boy, he had never experienced such an unhappy camper. His entire job revolved around making sure kids had a good summer, not making them upset. 

“It's going to be okay, Max. I won't make you go back, not if you don't want to.” David whispered through Max's loud and angry cries. 

Not only was Max frustrated with his parents and everything they had done, he was frustrated with himself. He was frustrated and embarrassed with himself for crying in front of David like a big baby. 

David slowly stroked the top of Max's fluffy black hair, making sure he was comfortable. As much as Max wanted to swat David away and scowl at his actions, he enjoyed the love he was being given at that moment in time.

Other than Mr.Honeynuts, Max hadn't hugged and cried to someone in a long time. 

Max sniffed loudly as he curled himself up into a fetal position. He was still using David's legs as a pillow. 

“I'll fuckin’ kill you in your sleep if you tell anyone about this.” Max scowled as tears trickled down the side of of face and onto David's shorts. 

“I wouldn't expect anything less.” David smirked at the comment as his eyes glistened. 

Max closed his eyes, not ever wanting to open them if he wasn't anywhere near David. 

He finally felt what every kid needed to feel in order to lead a good childhood. Safety.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this oneshot be sure to check out my playlist on Spotify! It's pretty depressing and there's nothing better than listening to fan playlists. 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/user/112788566/playlist/1v6Q4UGjd4kc7vnYMc5c6z
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
